Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 July 28
00:00:00 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:00:13 AcceledAcceled: !seen anyone but Acceled yet 00:00:13 BrickleBot: I have not seen anyone but Acceled yet 00:36:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:36:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:36:39 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:37:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 00:37:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:37:34 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 00:39:15 AcceledAcceled: hi 00:40:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:40:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:41:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:41:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: /!seen anyone but Acceled, Purple, and Buggarden12 00:41:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen anyone but Acceled, Purple, and Buggarden12 00:41:57 BrickleBot: I have not seen anyone but Acceled, Purple, and Buggarden12 00:42:01 Buggarden12: (hi) 00:42:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: o/ 00:42:05 AcceledAcceled: rip 00:42:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bg 00:42:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: remember when we met in kk 00:42:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: with elizabeht 00:42:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 00:42:25 Buggarden12: Yeah lol 00:42:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: *elizabeth 00:42:27 Buggarden12: why rip? 00:42:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: i was actually recording 00:42:35 Buggarden12: yeah i remember 00:42:36 AcceledAcceled: Cuz im ded inside 00:42:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:42:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sad 00:42:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: rip 00:42:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:43:09 AcceledAcceled: should i k ! l l off a character 00:43:13 AcceledAcceled: jk 00:43:20 -!- AcceledAcceled has has been kicked by AcceledAcceled. 00:43:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes 00:43:25 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:43:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: me 00:43:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Jk 00:43:33 AcceledAcceled: Ooops i bypassed. 00:43:33 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:43:38 AcceledAcceled: OH DEAR 00:43:41 Buggarden12: we just made homemade blackberry jam. 00:43:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: OH DEAR 00:43:49 Buggarden12: it was delicious :P 00:43:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Buggarden 00:43:53 Buggarden12: Oh dear! :O 00:43:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: yoh made 00:43:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: *you 00:44:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Animal Jam 00:44:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:44:06 Buggarden12: the neighbor's cat is in the backyard omg 00:44:53 -!- AcceledAcceled has has been kicked by AcceledAcceled. 00:44:59 Buggarden12: luckily the dog is not in sight 00:45:03 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:45:03 Buggarden12: :P 00:45:11 AcceledAcceled: Oh dear :o! 00:45:15 Buggarden12: welcome miss 00:45:21 Buggarden12: oh dear! :O 00:45:26 Buggarden12: whatever is the matter!? 00:45:27 AcceledAcceled: can you kick me senora 00:45:33 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:45:36 Buggarden12: /me grabs a pot of tea 00:45:44 Buggarden12: BG: I'm dreaming aren't I 00:45:53 Buggarden12: /me pours scalding hot tea on head 00:45:55 Buggarden12: Sure miss 00:46:01 Buggarden12: :O 00:46:06 Buggarden12: I can't kick ya for some reason 00:46:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: WAT 00:46:13 AcceledAcceled: do ! kick 00:46:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: IS GOIN ON 00:46:16 AcceledAcceled: no spaces 00:46:18 AcceledAcceled: then user 00:46:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:46:22 -!- AcceledAcceled has has been kicked by Buggarden12. 00:46:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: But we need space 00:46:26 Buggarden12: ohh 00:46:29 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:46:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Or else 00:46:31 AcceledAcceled: :D 00:46:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: earth wouldn’t be anything 00:46:45 Buggarden12: Never seen someone so happy after being kicked 00:46:45 AcceledAcceled: LOL OK 00:46:47 Buggarden12: XD 00:46:52 AcceledAcceled: Gracias! 00:46:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh dear! :O 00:46:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:47:09 Buggarden12: de nada! 00:47:32 AcceledAcceled: Hola Pupura 00:47:37 Buggarden12: oh deer I just saw a dear no maybe it was a deer no no it was a dear or wait maybe a dear deer or a dear deer????? 00:47:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 00:47:46 AcceledAcceled: lol 00:48:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: ¡Hola Señorita Acceled! 00:48:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Did I get it right? 00:48:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: *senora 00:48:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: ¡Hola Señora Acceled! 00:48:31 Buggarden12: no no no 00:48:48 Buggarden12: you got it right the first time! XD 00:48:54 Buggarden12: 5:48 PurpleTheUnicorn ¡Hola Señorita Acceled! 00:48:59 Buggarden12: ^right :) 00:49:04 AcceledAcceled: ErrorJardin 00:49:07 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:49:09 Buggarden12: XD 00:49:15 Buggarden12: insecto jardin es mi nombre 00:49:24 AcceledAcceled: lol 00:49:30 Buggarden12: la nombre jardin, insecto jardin 00:49:44 Buggarden12: lol 00:49:59 Buggarden12: tu nombre es acceled, acceledacceled 00:50:12 Buggarden12: tu nombre purpura, purpura caballo 00:50:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: ¡Necesito abrazos! :( 00:50:24 Buggarden12: :( 00:50:25 Buggarden12: ? 00:50:27 AcceledAcceled: Si 00:50:29 AcceledAcceled: si! 00:50:51 AcceledAcceled: Unicornio? 00:51:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: ¡Abrázame, poor favor! 00:51:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:51:27 Buggarden12: ohh he needs hugs 00:51:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:51:38 AcceledAcceled: Abrazos? No. 00:51:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:51:48 Buggarden12: /me gives purple a virtual hug 00:51:52 Buggarden12: there ya go 00:51:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: :) 00:51:56 AcceledAcceled: no abrazoz 00:52:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:52:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:52:46 AcceledAcceled: Uy. 00:52:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me Huye 00:53:02 AcceledAcceled: por que 00:53:23 AcceledAcceled: no? 00:53:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Abrazos :( 00:54:26 AcceledAcceled: NO MAS ABRAZOZ 00:54:40 AcceledAcceled: ._. 00:54:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:55:14 AcceledAcceled: .... 00:55:38 AcceledAcceled: Por que? 00:55:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bien, entonces voy a Hair, May lejos! 00:56:18 AcceledAcceled: Bueno 00:56:29 AcceledAcceled: Bueno, Bueno. 00:56:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: >:( 00:56:45 AcceledAcceled: Por que? 00:56:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:56:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: *runs away* 00:57:19 Buggarden12: gtg by 00:57:21 Buggarden12: bye* 00:57:22 Buggarden12: :( 00:57:25 AcceledAcceled: eso no es espanol 00:57:26 AcceledAcceled: Aw 00:57:29 AcceledAcceled: bye :( 00:57:34 -!- Buggarden12 has quit. 00:58:07 AcceledAcceled: Hola Purpura Unicornio! 00:58:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:58:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: bg 00:58:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:58:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:00:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Peppa pig 01:00:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:00:27 AcceledAcceled: >:( 01:00:34 AcceledAcceled: peppa pig is evil 01:00:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:00:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: no she isnt 01:00:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: ho is 01:00:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: how is she evil? 01:00:57 AcceledAcceled: nvm 01:00:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:01:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 01:01:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: tell meh 01:01:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Come on 01:01:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: tell meh 01:01:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:05:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:05:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:06:01 AcceledAcceled: brb 01:06:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 01:06:17 AcceledAcceled: AAA 01:06:17 AcceledAcceled: A 01:06:17 AcceledAcceled: A 01:06:18 AcceledAcceled: AA 01:06:18 AcceledAcceled: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdGhrCjhPck 01:08:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:08:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwww 01:08:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: i thought it was new 01:08:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:09:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: It ok though 01:09:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:12:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:14:51 AcceledAcceled: H i 01:15:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:15:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: how is Peppa evil? 01:15:54 AcceledAcceled: idk 01:16:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: tell me a story 01:16:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: about how she is evil 01:17:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:18:09 AcceledAcceled: dont have any 01:18:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: I do 01:18:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: brb 01:19:05 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:19:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Pc 01:19:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Pc 01:19:12 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:19:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: ��hello 01:19:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled pc 01:19:26 Lehcar708: Hi 01:19:36 Lehcar708: Wait peppa the pig is evil??? 01:19:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:20:09 Lehcar708: !seen any reason for Peppa to be evil. 01:20:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen any reason for Peppa to be evil. 01:20:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:20:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled pc 01:20:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Pc 01:20:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Pc 01:20:28 AcceledAcceled: -_ 01:20:30 AcceledAcceled: -_- 01:20:51 Lehcar708: Acceled why the heck is peppa the pig evil 01:20:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:20:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled check yo pc 01:21:17 Lehcar708: I think she knows XD 01:21:34 AcceledAcceled: what the freezer, purple 01:22:26 Lehcar708: What the Fudgsicles 01:22:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: What 01:23:07 Lehcar708: Idk XD 01:23:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: What, Acceled 01:24:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:24:26 AcceledAcceled: you ruined my mind 01:24:39 Lehcar708: Im so confused XD 01:24:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: What do hype mean? 01:24:53 AcceledAcceled: EW 01:24:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: *you 01:25:07 AcceledAcceled: SHE SHED HER SKIN AND BACON CAME OUT 01:25:12 AcceledAcceled: HER SKIN IS BACON 01:25:17 AcceledAcceled: ew 01:25:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 01:25:21 AcceledAcceled: WTH 01:25:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: And dats da story 01:25:43 AcceledAcceled: AND WHY IS THE MOM SPINNING IN CIRCLES 01:25:46 Lehcar708: Um ok then 01:25:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: Idk 01:25:59 Lehcar708: Idk what episode ur watching... 01:26:17 AcceledAcceled: ITS ALL BLOODY 01:26:21 AcceledAcceled: EW 01:26:23 AcceledAcceled: OH JEEZ 01:26:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Say dat stuff in gc 01:26:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: it isn’t suitable for dis chat 01:26:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: *main 01:26:53 AcceledAcceled: ik 01:26:56 AcceledAcceled: but ew 01:26:59 AcceledAcceled: what the heck 01:27:14 AcceledAcceled: THERE. 01:27:19 AcceledAcceled: I DISLIKED THE VIDEO 01:27:25 Lehcar708: What the heck were u watching 01:27:37 AcceledAcceled: i might vomit 01:27:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Maybe this Baldi animation will make u fell better 01:27:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: http://youtu.be/cg-IuVoiw00 01:27:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: And I didn’t make da vid 01:27:56 Lehcar708: that was not a normal peppa the pig episode 01:28:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled watch this Baldi animation http://youtu.be/cg-IuVoiw00 01:28:42 AcceledAcceled: Ok a little better 01:28:50 AcceledAcceled: but what was seen cannot be unseen 01:28:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Now we know who Peppa really is 01:29:04 AcceledAcceled: 0_) 01:29:43 Lehcar708: WHAT THE HECK WERE U WATCHING 01:30:10 AcceledAcceled: send it to her 01:30:14 AcceledAcceled: -_- 01:30:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Idk 01:30:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: if she can handle it like I can 01:30:44 Lehcar708: Excuse me? 01:30:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well 01:30:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: unless she wants to 01:31:09 Lehcar708: Do i want to??? 01:31:15 AcceledAcceled: idk 01:31:16 Lehcar708: Um what is this 01:31:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Want to see it? 01:31:42 Lehcar708: Idk what it even is... 01:31:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes or no? 01:32:09 Lehcar708: Sure (idk what this even is but ok) 01:33:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok Lehcar pc 01:33:05 Lehcar708: K 01:33:20 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:33:21 AcceledAcceled: sigh 01:33:30 AcceledAcceled: (indifferent) 01:33:44 AcceledAcceled: (Serious) just why 01:33:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wat. 01:34:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Maybe you should watch some Baldi animations 01:34:40 AcceledAcceled: I was 01:34:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 01:34:47 AcceledAcceled: i watched 2 already 01:35:08 Lehcar708: Omg who spends their time making that 01:35:26 Lehcar708: What the flip is wrong with that person 01:35:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: It’s a parody 01:35:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Am I the only one who can handle it? 01:36:03 AcceledAcceled: I can try to 01:36:03 Lehcar708: I am seriously concerned about the mental health of the person who made that video 01:36:09 AcceledAcceled: yep 01:36:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lets watch 01:36:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: it again 01:36:40 Lehcar708: Like i can handle it but idk why somebody would ever make it 01:37:08 AcceledAcceled: no 01:37:12 AcceledAcceled: NOOOOOOO 01:37:15 AcceledAcceled: WE 01:37:17 AcceledAcceled: ARE 01:37:18 AcceledAcceled: NOTT 01:37:23 AcceledAcceled: WATCHING 01:37:25 AcceledAcceled: THAT 01:37:26 AcceledAcceled: AGAIN 01:37:32 Lehcar708: XD dang acceled 01:37:44 AcceledAcceled: Lehcoche -_- 01:38:06 Lehcar708: Yah? :-) You called? 01:38:13 AcceledAcceled: -_- 01:38:19 Lehcar708: lol 01:38:23 AcceledAcceled: por que -_- 01:38:30 Lehcar708: Idk 01:38:45 Lehcar708: Soy loco 01:39:33 Lehcar708: *estoy 01:41:06 AcceledAcceled: -_- 01:41:12 Lehcar708: :-) 01:41:29 AcceledAcceled: ew, the cup im drinking out of tastes like soap 01:41:31 AcceledAcceled: :P 01:41:47 Lehcar708: Ew 01:41:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Watch this Baldi sobg 01:41:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: *song: 01:41:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: http://youtu.be/weZKm1kTrpc 01:42:04 Lehcar708: Hey do u guys use scratch 01:42:12 AcceledAcceled: oh wait i did watch that lol 01:42:14 AcceledAcceled: me! 01:42:22 AcceledAcceled: i havent logged in in so long 01:42:30 Lehcar708: Me 2 XD 01:42:32 AcceledAcceled: (2 days ago) 01:42:51 AcceledAcceled: i was only on there 2 days ago out of boredom 01:43:04 Lehcar708: Two whole days... Omg 01:43:24 AcceledAcceled: IS... IT OK TO HAVE A FEELING THAT- 01:43:34 Lehcar708: Lol 01:43:38 AcceledAcceled: 2 days ago. not on there for 2 days 01:44:18 Lehcar708: !seen Scratch. I haven't been on for TWO WHOLE DAYS!!! 01:44:19 BrickleBot: I have not seen Scratch. I haven't been on for TWO WHOLE DAYS!!! 01:44:46 AcceledAcceled: !seen why scratch is important here. Kart Kingdom is better. 01:44:46 BrickleBot: I have not seen why scratch is important here. Kart Kingdom is better. 01:45:15 Lehcar708: !seen why you would disrespect Scratch like that 01:45:15 BrickleBot: I have not seen why you would disrespect Scratch like that 01:45:33 AcceledAcceled: has Julia been on chat today at all? 01:45:43 Lehcar708: Idk 01:46:25 Lehcar708: :-( 01:46:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: I wanna see Julie :( 01:46:30 Lehcar708: Yep 01:46:44 Lehcar708: Hey purple do u use scratch 01:46:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes 01:47:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Username: PurpleGamingYT 01:47:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: though my yt is now UniPurple KK 01:47:37 Lehcar708: K 01:48:00 Lehcar708: I don't even remember mine since i dont use the account that much 01:48:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: But scratch is PurpleGamingYT 01:48:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:49:59 Lehcar708: I gtg now 01:50:03 Lehcar708: Bye 01:50:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye 01:53:45 AcceledAcceled: gtg too 01:53:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awww 01:53:50 AcceledAcceled: bte 01:53:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye ;( 01:53:54 AcceledAcceled: bye 01:53:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: ;( 01:54:01 AcceledAcceled: :( 01:54:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: ;( 01:54:10 AcceledAcceled: wait 01:54:17 AcceledAcceled: i think i have a few minutes 01:54:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 01:54:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: :) yayayaay 01:54:35 AcceledAcceled: my mom just said to nnot sit in my chair 01:54:44 AcceledAcceled: my chair is uncomfertable 01:54:47 AcceledAcceled: oops 01:55:02 AcceledAcceled: ok i just put a pillow there 01:57:06 AcceledAcceled: brb 01:57:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 02:00:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:03:01 AcceledAcceled: bak 02:07:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 02:07:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:33 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 02:07:38 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:07:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 02:07:47 Lehcar708: Hi 02:07:52 Lehcar708: Im back 02:07:52 AcceledAcceled: animating rn 02:08:08 Shuten413: when we were driving home some kind of animal hit our window 02:08:12 AcceledAcceled: ew 02:08:12 Lehcar708: Omg 02:08:21 AcceledAcceled: omg 02:08:25 Shuten413: omgggggggggggg 02:08:40 Lehcar708: Gggggggggggggggggggggggggg 02:08:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOOO 02:08:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOOOOOO 02:08:49 AcceledAcceled: uh ok 02:08:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: IS It alive? 02:09:04 Shuten413: the animal? 02:09:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:09:08 Shuten413: it's probably dead 02:09:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes 02:09:28 AcceledAcceled: ODD SQUAD MOVIE IS PLAYING 02:09:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 02:09:33 AcceledAcceled: YAY 02:09:33 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:09:33 AcceledAcceled: ew 02:09:33 Shuten413: it's guts were on the car 02:09:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: ACCELED 02:09:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT SAY YAY 02:09:33 Shuten413: but it wasn't a lot 02:09:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: DEATH ISNT A JOKE 02:09:38 Lehcar708: Ew 02:09:48 AcceledAcceled: is it wrong 02:09:52 AcceledAcceled: for a song 02:09:57 AcceledAcceled: to be so intense 02:10:07 AcceledAcceled: but still has words that rhyme 02:10:07 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:10:11 Lehcar708: Um 02:10:44 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 02:13:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:21:38 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:21:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: MERIO 02:21:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: MARIO 02:21:51 Lehcar708: !ping 02:21:51 BrickleBot: Pong! 02:21:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Mario 02:22:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: GIVE ME SOME SPAGHETTI 02:22:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: I LOVE SPAGHETTI TOO 02:22:15 Lehcar708: What the flip 02:22:17 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am doing some maintenance on the bot. 02:22:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Mario 02:22:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: please give me spaghetti 02:22:39 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval console.log(bot.users); 02:22:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:22:59 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 02:22:59 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 02:23:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 02:23:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen ,a 02:23:12 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:23:12 AcceledAcceled: no one said #djs on the blog yet :( 02:23:12 BrickleBot: I have not seen ,a 02:23:12 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn is already in the chat. 02:23:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorh 02:23:22 BrickleBot: I have not seen PurpleTheUnicorh 02:23:27 AcceledAcceled: wow 02:23:30 Lehcar708: Haha 02:23:32 AcceledAcceled: !seen AcceledAcceled 02:23:32 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask AcceledAcceled. 02:23:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:23:36 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask PurpleTheUnicorn. 02:23:36 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 02:23:38 Lehcar708: ooh 02:23:40 Shuten413: !seen Shuten413 02:23:41 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask Shuten413. 02:23:45 Lehcar708: that bot got sass 02:23:51 AcceledAcceled: !seen pizza 02:23:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: YO BOI 02:23:52 BrickleBot: I have not seen pizza 02:24:05 AcceledAcceled: !seen Popstar792 02:24:05 BrickleBot: AcceledAcceled: I last saw Popstar792 23 hours, 10 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 02:24:08 Lehcar708: !seen Acce 02:24:09 BrickleBot: I have not seen Acce 02:24:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen a reason why I shouldn’t destroy humanity and take over the world 02:24:28 BrickleBot: I have not seen a reason why I shouldn’t destroy humanity and take over the world 02:24:31 Lehcar708: !seen AcceledAcceled. 02:24:32 BrickleBot: I have not seen AcceledAcceled. 02:24:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lehcar is right! 02:24:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: bot is evil, 02:24:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:24:49 Lehcar708: Purple we fixed that already 02:24:51 AcceledAcceled: !seen people say #Djs on the blog 02:24:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen people say #Djs on the blog 02:25:01 Lehcar708: shuten saved the world already 02:25:14 Lehcar708: the bot is good now 02:25:34 AcceledAcceled: Anyone here have a copycat on the blog? 02:25:41 AcceledAcceled: JK 02:25:42 Lehcar708: I used to 02:25:53 AcceledAcceled: Brook only looks like me 02:26:05 AcceledAcceled: and no one remembers djgirl74 ;-; 02:26:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: I do! 02:26:11 Lehcar708: Once there was a lehcar709 02:26:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is u 02:26:49 Lehcar708: but i was friends with the user who made lehcar709 and it wasnt mean or anything 02:27:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: I don’t even have one ;( 02:27:22 AcceledAcceled: Lehcar, i dont see my new comment 02:27:35 Lehcar708: That was back when i was actually popular on the blog 02:27:42 AcceledAcceled: on Akairaa 02:27:58 Lehcar708: like back in 2015 and 2016 i was pretty popular 02:28:06 Lehcar708: not anymore 02:28:11 Lehcar708: Oh well 02:28:17 AcceledAcceled: im not popular anymore 02:28:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Idk if I am even popular 02:28:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: *even know 02:28:43 Lehcar708: Ur like semipopular 02:28:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who? 02:28:53 Lehcar708: u purple 02:28:57 AcceledAcceled: LUCKY! ANABETH HAS PIZZA NIGHT '-' 02:29:03 Lehcar708: What 02:29:03 AcceledAcceled: ';-; 02:29:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yes I’m purple 02:29:14 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 02:29:16 AcceledAcceled: I used to be very popular 02:29:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:29:23 AcceledAcceled: people actually made me gifts 02:29:30 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: /me dabs and whips. 02:29:32 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: 'Sup guys. 02:29:35 Lehcar708: Hi 02:29:37 AcceledAcceled: /me flosses 02:29:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me dabs 02:29:54 AcceledAcceled: #cringe 2018 02:29:57 AcceledAcceled: jk 02:29:58 Shuten413: d 02:30:08 Lehcar708: /me thinks all u are crazy 02:30:28 Lehcar708: well anyways hi 02:30:30 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 02:30:51 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:55 Lehcar708: Oof rip 02:30:56 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 02:31:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:31:02 AcceledAcceled: buggarden posted this on the wrong account 02:31:04 AcceledAcceled: New User 2 hours ago Hi friends! I’m back! �� Karting along, buggarden12 Reply 02:31:09 Lehcar708: Yep 02:31:12 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:32:01 Lehcar708: Mystic44 4 hours ago Have you guys noticed that boys have some really strange eye options? Jake was fooling around when he made his account and he told there are some really girly eyes in there. (Jake is HorizonSun BTW.) 02:32:13 Lehcar708: CANT THEY HAVE THE CHOICE THO 02:32:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Idk HorizonSun 02:32:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:32:32 AcceledAcceled: eh 02:32:32 Lehcar708: Me neither 02:32:33 AcceledAcceled: ehehehe 02:32:35 AcceledAcceled: ehehehehe 02:32:35 AcceledAcceled: eh 02:32:36 AcceledAcceled: eh 02:32:38 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Congratulations you found all seven notebooks, now all you gotta do is... 02:33:07 AcceledAcceled: young shapeshifterlooks so cool 02:33:11 AcceledAcceled: GET 02:33:12 AcceledAcceled: OUT 02:33:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:33:14 AcceledAcceled: WHILE 02:33:15 AcceledAcceled: YOU 02:33:15 Lehcar708: Found a comment by HorizonSun 02:33:16 AcceledAcceled: STILL 02:33:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: hehehe 02:33:18 AcceledAcceled: CANNNNNNN 02:33:20 Lehcar708: New User 4 hours ago Did you guys know the reason Gwendolyn calls herself Winnie is because the name Gwendolyn is related to the name Gwenwyn and a nickname for Gwenwyn is Winnie? Fun fact of the day. �� Log in to reply new userNew User 4 hours ago If my name still does not show, ^^ that was me HorizonSun. *facepalms* why do i keep saying that?? 02:33:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:33:22 AcceledAcceled: yep 02:33:32 Lehcar708: There is horizonsun 02:34:00 AcceledAcceled: P A N C A K E 02:34:15 Shuten413: cookie 02:34:27 Lehcar708: Pie 02:34:30 Lehcar708: Donut 02:34:38 Lehcar708: Donut 02:34:42 Lehcar708: Donut 02:35:17 AcceledAcceled: omg 02:35:23 AcceledAcceled: do you think the peeps who 02:35:28 AcceledAcceled: took the screenshot 02:35:34 AcceledAcceled: hacked their own game? 02:35:40 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:35:44 Lehcar708: Um 02:36:05 Lehcar708: When they do it, its editing, not hacking 02:36:11 AcceledAcceled: X D 02:36:15 AcceledAcceled: Y o u 02:36:17 AcceledAcceled: d o 02:36:21 AcceledAcceled: r e a l i z e 02:36:28 AcceledAcceled: d e v e l o p e r s 02:36:31 Lehcar708: Rip 02:36:32 AcceledAcceled: h a c k 02:36:36 AcceledAcceled: t h e i r 02:36:38 AcceledAcceled: o w n 02:36:41 AcceledAcceled: g a m e 02:36:55 Lehcar708: Thats called EDITING when a developer does it 02:36:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:36:59 Shuten413: what screenshot 02:37:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:20 AcceledAcceled: N o p e 02:41:03 Lehcar708: Clawheart88 10 hours ago Hello everybody! I am guessing people posted comments on this blog from the time Kart Kingdom was made. I am also opening up Warriors Fan club meetings. To join, please go to the location and go at the time written below. LOCATION: Elwood, Mount Snow, near the Game Tent. TIME: Today, 3:30 All club members will be added to my friends’ list. 02:41:27 AcceledAcceled: -_- 02:41:33 AcceledAcceled: Wow 02:41:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: We don’t want fake friends 02:41:40 Lehcar708: dis girl is invading the welcome blog post just to advertise 02:42:01 Lehcar708: the Welcome post is not that kind of place girl 02:42:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:16 AcceledAcceled: J u s t w o w 02:42:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:40 Lehcar708: U DONT DO THAT CLAWHEART 02:42:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:50 AcceledAcceled: ALSO 02:42:52 Lehcar708: The Welcome post is SPECIAL 02:42:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:59 AcceledAcceled: little does she know about moderation 02:43:07 AcceledAcceled: and no one will rlly see it 02:43:09 AcceledAcceled: jk 02:43:20 Lehcar708: Actually there are a lot of people there 02:43:30 AcceledAcceled: I wish i was at the welcome post ;-; 02:43:40 Lehcar708: U can just go there XD 02:43:44 AcceledAcceled: when the game started 02:43:54 Lehcar708: Yep 02:44:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:44:03 Lehcar708: but its STILL ALIVE 02:44:14 Lehcar708: We are keeping it alive 02:44:27 Lehcar708: and trying to hit 5000 comments 02:44:56 AcceledAcceled: or mmore 02:45:59 Lehcar708: There are a lot of people there like me, marin9, XtremeCherry, oDDsAM03, coconut5577, nunjitsu, cottoncandy476, etc. 02:46:25 Lehcar708: And quhope and cgfopty 02:46:33 AcceledAcceled: rip 02:46:55 Lehcar708: And wolfshinne and StarsTaco 02:47:27 Lehcar708: And pinkiepie445 02:47:41 Lehcar708: And (ugh) cherrypop14 02:47:52 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Robot Jones is Omnipotent 02:47:52 BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Robot Jones is Omnipotent 17 minutes, and 21 seconds ago. 02:48:02 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval console.log(bot.users) 02:48:40 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.send(bot.findUser('PurpleTheUnicorn')); 02:48:54 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 02:48:55 BrickleBot: Pong! 02:50:13 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.send(String(bot.findUser('PurpleTheUnicorn'))); 02:50:14 BrickleBot: false 02:50:36 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.send(String(bot.findUser('Mario&LuigiBowser\'sInsideStory'))); 02:50:36 BrickleBot: true 02:50:49 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 02:50:49 BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 5 minutes, and 16 seconds ago. 02:51:20 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 02:51:25 AcceledAcceled: anyone want to join 02:51:26 AcceledAcceled: http://splix.io/#team-bAojF 02:51:33 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 02:51:45 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Robot Jones is Omnipotent 02:51:45 BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Robot Jones is Omnipotent 12 seconds ago. 02:53:11 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:53:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval console.log(bot.users); 02:53:34 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay my work here is done. 02:53:39 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 03:06:13 Shuten413: /me rolls down a hill 03:10:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:10:55 Popstar792: O/ 03:11:26 AcceledAcceled: ohi! 03:11:35 AcceledAcceled: I love splix.io 03:11:40 AcceledAcceled: its rlly easy 03:23:03 Popstar792: Really? 03:23:28 AcceledAcceled: hii 03:23:36 Popstar792: Hai 03:23:44 Popstar792: I like play moo.io 03:23:50 AcceledAcceled: Moomoo? 03:23:55 Popstar792: Me and Osophie always played it together. 03:23:57 Popstar792: Yep 03:24:05 Popstar792: Brb 03:24:27 AcceledAcceled: k 03:24:27 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 03:24:49 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:25:11 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Awww... I missed her. 03:25:42 Shuten413: gtg goodnight 03:26:35 AcceledAcceled: oh 03:26:40 AcceledAcceled: bye cp 03:50:25 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 03:51:19 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 03:52:50 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:52:53 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: o/ 03:52:55 Popstar792: O/ 03:53:05 Popstar792: Hi Brickle! 03:53:16 AcceledAcceled: oof 03:53:18 Popstar792: rip 03:53:20 Popstar792: XD 03:54:29 Popstar792: !log 03:54:30 BrickleBot: Logging... 03:54:33 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 03:56:52 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:57:12 Popstar792: Yo 03:57:40 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:57:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:00:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:02:04 AcceledAcceled: brb 04:02:09 AcceledAcceled: i might not come back 04:02:13 AcceledAcceled: but ill be on tomarrow 04:02:13 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:02:13 Popstar792: K 04:02:19 Popstar792: O/ gn dj 04:02:38 Popstar792: !log 04:02:44 Popstar792: Sad. 04:02:50 BrickleBot: Logging... 04:02:59 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 04:03:51 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 04:03:59 AcceledAcceled: Oof 04:04:02 AcceledAcceled: Yay im back 04:04:11 Popstar792: wat 04:04:11 Popstar792: hi 04:04:13 Popstar792: Brb 04:06:03 Popstar792: Uh, Dj? 04:06:16 Popstar792: You were taljing about gore earlier. Don't do that again please. 04:06:35 Popstar792: It is suitable for group chat or private chat only. 04:09:17 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 04:10:12 AcceledAcceled: Ik. 04:10:19 Popstar792: Don't do it again. 04:10:22 AcceledAcceled: Should i ban myself? 04:10:36 Popstar792: No. This is just your last and final warning. 04:10:41 AcceledAcceled: Ok. 04:10:41 Popstar792: Brb sorry 04:10:43 AcceledAcceled: Ok 04:12:43 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:14:29 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:15:15 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:15:53 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 04:15:57 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:26:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:28:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:29:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:30:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:33:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:34:10 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Hello? 04:35:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:36:19 AcceledAcceled: oof 04:36:22 AcceledAcceled: gtg 04:36:24 AcceledAcceled: bye 04:36:28 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:37:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:38:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:38:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:41:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:42:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:43:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:43:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:45:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:46:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:47:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:48:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:49:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:50:40 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 04:50:44 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:50:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:51:58 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: You're back~! 04:52:39 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Aw. :( 04:53:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:54:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:54:06 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: ? 04:55:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:56:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:57:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:59:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:59:48 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 04:59:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:02:19 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 05:02:22 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:08:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:08:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:09:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:10:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:12:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:13:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:14:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:15:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:17:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:18:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:19:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:20:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:21:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:21:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:22:52 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:23:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:24:01 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:24:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:24:28 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 05:24:34 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:25:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:26:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:27:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:28:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:28:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:37:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:38:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:39:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:40:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:40:13 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 05:40:17 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:44:45 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 05:44:48 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:46:33 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:54:33 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 06:50:43 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 06:51:07 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. Category:Chat Logs